Users have long been interested in obtaining additional information about their favorite movies. Consequently, the vast majority of physical discs containing entertainment content and titles, e.g., DVDs and Blu-ray® discs, contain such additional content, including trailers, bonus scenes, deleted scenes, director's commentaries, and the like. Additional content has even been incorporated such as games associated with the main item of content, and links to online resources pertaining to the content that viewers might also be interested in. Provision of such additional content on physical discs is by well known techniques, and employ on-screen menus which may be specialized to the content and which are generally familiar for viewers to follow.
Online distribution of movies, television, and other such entertainment content has likewise proliferated. In some conventional online distribution systems, a digital service provider just sells access to movies and TV shows, delivering a stream or download of the title with no interactivity. Some systems do allow for extras, but not interoperability or compatibility for the extras. For example, iTunes™ (Apple, Inc.) has a service called “iTunes Extras,” but the same constitutes a custom format. A content provider can build a package of extras for iTunes extras, and can deliver the same to iTunes along with a movie, but the same is limited to the iTunes platform.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.